1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an opto-electrical hybrid wiring board and its manufacturing method. The opto-electrical hybrid wiring board is formed with a flex-rigid wiring board and with a light-emitting element and a light-receiving element optically connected to each other by a flexible optical waveguide arranged on the flex-rigid wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, as for such types of opto-electrical hybrid wiring boards, for example, an opto-electrical hybrid wiring board described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,130,511B is known. The opto-electrical hybrid wiring board is formed basically with a flexible wiring board (FPC substrate) having joint connector portions on both ends, an optical waveguide, a light-emitting element and a light-receiving element. The light-emitting element and light-receiving element along with flexible optical waveguide are mounted on the flexible wiring board. The opto-electrical hybrid wiring board is mounted on a motherboard or the like through electrical connections by connecting the joint connector portions of the flexible wiring board and the connectors of the motherboard.
The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 7,130,511B are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.